Daisy
Daisy *'Number': D1 *'Class': BR Class 101 *'Designer': Metro-Cammell *'Builder': Metro-Cammell *'Built': 1960 *'Configuration': Bo-Bo *'Arrived on Sodor': 1960 *'Top Speed': 75 mph Daisy is a diesel rail-car who originally worked on Thomas' Branch Line following her arrival after the events of Thomas Comes to Breakfast. She now works on the Harwick Branch Line carrying out passenger duties on the line, while Ryan runs the goods duties. Bio in the Railway Series Branch Line Engines After Thomas was sent to the Works to have his bufferbeam repaired in 1960, Daisy was loaned from British Railways to do his work. Daisy was nasty to Henrietta, Annie and Clarabel, refused to sleep in the Ffarquhar engine sheds on the grounds that it was "smelly" and blatantly refused to pull freight because it was "bad for her swerves". Daisy later called Toby cowardly for having sideplates and cowcatchers and claimed that one only needed to "toot and look them in the eye" to shoo animals away. This, of course, was proven false when Daisy tried to shoo an inquisitive bull named Champion. The Fat Controller discovered that Daisy was lazing about, but gave her a second chance after Daisy helped clear up the mess made when Percy crashed into a train of stone. Daisy promised to change her ways. Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine Percy used Daisy as an example of a good diesel to change Douglas' opinion about diesels. Tramway Engines Mavis sought Daisy's advice about how to show Toby that her method of doing things was correct. This was not exactly the best move, as Daisy knew next to nothing about trucks. Thomas Comes Home Daisy was put in charge of Thomas' fast run to Knapford while Thomas was in York. Daisy later claimed that she was not afraid of snow, but changed her mind after getting stuck in a snowdrift for a week. When Thomas finally returned from York, Daisy was given charge of a special train to bring guests to Knapford for the welcome-home party, but was delayed after running over some cones left inside the crossing gates at Dryaw crossing. She only just made it in time. Wilbert the Forest Engine Daisy, along with Thomas, Percy and Toby, saw Wilbert off when he returned to Gloucestershire. Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines Daisy was stranded on the main line when the stretch before Dryaw was declared unsafe as rabbits had burrowed beneath it and so she was given the task of ferrying passengers from the airfield to Knapford. She later tried to cheer Henry up when he started to worry about the Golden Jubilee. Thomas and Victoria Daisy teased Percy for being afraid of grass snakes, but was humiliated when she blew a fuse out of fright when a crate of eels dropped beneath her. Thomas and his Friends Daisy attended the ceremony where the bust of the Thin Clergyman was unveiled at Tidmouth. Bio in the Television Series Daisy was introduced in the second season in the same way as the Railway Series. After being confronted by the Fat Controller, Daisy had a change of attitude. However, ironically, Daisy regained her original sense later in the fourth season when she ignored Toby's advice about bulls. Daisy has also been seen on the other railway as a unfamiliar diesel. In Calling All Engines! she was one of the diesels who joined the meeting at the coaling plant and later helped Toby take workmen to repair the Sodor Suspension Bridge. She now runs on the Harwick Branch Line with Ryan, managing the passenger trains while he handles the goods. Persona Daisy is a diesel rail-car, who has been known to consider herself "highly sprung and right up to date!" She was brought to help run passenger services on Thomas' Branch Line, while Thomas was "indisposed" after running into the stationmaster's house. She can be hard to please, most indignant and highly opinionated. She is confident in herself and can sometimes boast of her abilities in particular situations, unconcerned, despite having never actually been in such a position before. She will sometimes presume she can show other engines a thing or two, despite knowing little on the matter, until she actually learns for herself. After arriving on Sodor, Daisy insisted that she required delicate handling and considered pulling trucks and vans to be below her. She was very lazy and stubborn, but the Fat Controller spoke severely to her, telling her that his engines must work hard and that he sends lazy engines away. However, working hard after Percy got himself into a predicament, the Fat Controller felt she deserved another chance. Daisy is now good friends with the other engines on Thomas' Branch Line, tries to work much harder to be a useful engine and is better capable of handling things alone. Daisy is also described as a self-obsessed diesel diva. Basis Daisy is a BR/Metro-Cammell DMU Class 101/102. She is, however, a single rail-car instead of the traditional two-piece unit. Livery In the Railway Series, Daisy is painted Brunswick green with yellow lining with the 'Cycling Lion' British Railways crest, similar to the livery of the British Railways DMUs in the 1960s. In the television series she is painted a much lighter green. She wears makeup, including eyelashes, red lipstick, blush and blue eyeshadow. In the Railway Series, Daisy's face is the same colour as her livery; in the television series, it is light grey. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure and The Great Race only) * Tracy-Ann Oberman (UK/US; twentieth season onwards) * Yumi Nakatani (Japan; second and fourth seasons) * Keiko Nemoto (Japan; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Agnieszka Kunikowska (Poland; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Romina Marroquín Payró (Latin America; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Nadine Schreier (Germany; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) Trivia * Daisy was the first female engine introduced to the series. * Occasionally, Daisy used BoCo's chassis in the television series. * Daisy's horn is Diesel's at a higher pitch. * Daisy received a new horn in Season 4. * BoCo and Daisy shared mostly the same face masks, with Daisy having makeup added on. * Some of the stories involving Daisy reflect problems that were faced by railway staff when it came to dealing with "highly sprung" diesel engines in the earlier phases of dieselisation. * Daisy was the only character from the first to third seasons who was not featured on Shining Time Station, although she did appear in Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. * Her Take Along model's prototype incorrectly depicts her as a Co-Bo, as do most illustrations. * When Daisy returned in full CGI, she had some modifications. These include: ** One of her brake pipes was removed and the other now faces upwards. ** The axleboxes on her chassis were modified to be more like her real life counterpart. ** Raised front bufferbeam. ** Her front windows became larger and have frames, just like her side windows. ** Smaller headlamp. ** Handrails have changed from gold to grey. ** A smaller face. ** Face makeup toned down. ** A three-link coupling whereas her model had a screw-coupling. ** A lip or cantrail gutter above the yellow lining above her windows. Quotes :Daisy was hard to please. She shuddered at the engine shed. :"This is dreadfully smelly!" she announced. "I'm highly sprung and anything smelly is bad for my swerves!" :Next, they tried the carriage shed. :"This is better," said Daisy. "But whatever is that rubbish?!" :The rubbish turned out to be Annie, Clarabel and Henrietta, who were most offended. :"We won't stay here to be insulted!" they fumed. - Daisy insults the coaches, "Daisy", "Branch Line Engines". :The Fat Controller spoke severely to Daisy too. :"My engines do not tell lies!" he said. "They work hard with no shirking. I send lazy engines away!" :Daisy was ashamed. :"However," he went on, "Toby says you worked hard yesterday, after Percy's accident. So you shall have another chance!" :"Thank you, sir!" said Daisy. "I will work hard, sir. Toby says he'll help me". :"Excellent! What Toby doesn't know about Branch Line problems," The Fat Controller chuckled. "Such as er..bulls, isn't worth knowing. Our Toby is an experienced engine!" - Sir Topham Hatt and Daisy, "Percy's Predicament", "Branch Line Engines". :"Toby's an old fusspot!" Mavis complained. :Daisy liked Toby, but was glad of a diesel to talk to. "Steam engines," she said. "Have their uses, but they don't understand". :"Toby says that only steam engines can manage trucks properly!" :"What rubbish!" put in Daisy, who knew nothing about trucks. "Depend upon it my dear, anything steam engines can do, we diesels can do better!" - Daisy gives Mavis advice, "Mavis", "Tramway Engines". Songs * Will You Won't You (performed) Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) Gallery File:DaisyRS3.png|Daisy in the Railway Series File:DaisyRS6.png File:MavisRS2.png|Daisy as illustrated by Gunvor and Peter Edwards File:SnowProblemRS5.png|Daisy stuck in the snow File:ThomasComesHomeRS3.png|Daisy with George File:EelsOnWheelsRS1.png File:ThomasandtheHurricane6.png|Daisy as illustrated by Stephen Lings File:Daisy14.png|Daisy in the second season File:Daisy(episode)10.png|Daisy, Percy and Toby File:Daisy16.png|Daisy at Elsbridge File:Daisy(episode)39.png File:Percy'sPredicament2.png File:Percy'sPredicament3.png|Daisy and the Fat Controller File:Percy'sPredicament23.png File:BullsEyes13.png|Daisy in the fourth season File:BullsEyes17.png File:BullsEyes44.png|Daisy with Champion File:CallingAllEngines!231.png|Daisy with 'Arry and Mavis in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!240.png|Daisy in a Calling All Engines! Learning Segment File:CallingAllEngines!241.png|Daisy at Kellsthorpe Road File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure820.png|Daisy in full CGI TheGreatRace54.png|Daisy with Henry in The Great Race File:Daisywithnameboard.png|Daisy with nameboard File:Daisy'sModelSpecifcation.PNG|Daisy's model specifications File:Daisy28.png|Promotional image of Daisy File:Percy'sPredicament54.png File:DaisyFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:Daisyhead-onCGIpromo.png|A head-on CGI promo of Daisy File:CGIDaisyPromo.png File:DaisyCGIpromo.png File:DaisyandBertie.PNG|Daisy and Bertie as illustrated by Owen Bell File:Daisy(StoryLibrarybook)4.png|Daisy as illustrated by Robin Davies and Jerry Smith File:DaisyandDiesel9.png|Daisy in a magazine story File:ADeskforDaisy!10.png File:SweetScent6.jpg|Daisy covered in jam File:Percy'sPredicamentmagazinestory10.png File:Awdry'sDaisymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Daisy File:DaisyERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:DaisyatDayOutWithThomas.jpg|Daisy at a Day Out with Thomas event File:Daisypromotionalart.jpg|ERTL promotional artwork File:Daisy'sprototype.jpg|Daisy's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLDaisy.gif|ERTL File:PrototypeTakeAlongDaisy.jpg|Prototype Take Along File:Take-AlongDaisy.jpg|Take Along File:Daisywooden.jpg|1994 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2007Daisy.jpg|2007 Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:BrioDaisy.JPG|Brio File:MyFirstThomasDaisy.jpg|My First Thomas model File:BandaiTECDaisy.png|Bandai TEC File:NakayoshiDaisy.jpg|Nakayoshi File:DeAgostiniDaisy.jpg|De Agostini File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDaisy.png|My Thomas Story Library book File:Daisy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:DaisyTradingCard.png|Trading Card See also * Category:Images of Daisy Category:North Western Railway Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Bo-Bo Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line